Something More
by SilverAzureNight
Summary: "As if my life isn't already messed up enough, now there's this to pile on top of it. And it's from my own doing? Life Is beautiful." A SasuNaru fanfiction with unexpected revelations.


**Chapter One:** Questionable Occurrence.

Blurry forms made their way into his vision as his eyes slipped open, but not for long. The boy quickly shut his eyes closed and let out a groan through the covers he so desperately wished would shield his eyes from the painful searing of the first light on them. It was already the same wretched time of day again, and he really didn't enjoy it. Nor that he had to get up now. With reluctant grunts and sighs the boy managed to swing his tired legs over the side of bed as he did every morning, and roll out of bed. Once he got up he just wanted to lie back down, but his determination and willpower always kept him going. It had for years and he didn't think that it would stop now.

Taking slow steps at first as he adjusted to again being on his feet he brought his hand up to rake through his spiky hair. Wandering aimlessly about his room he recalled last night's activities, he had gotten home so late that when he walked into his quiet, small house he saw his bed and upon lying down on it immediately after his world had been consumed by a blackness, heavy eyelids closing over for the last time night…

'What was I even doing the night before…?' The thought wandered around his mind. He couldn't remember what he had done out so late… at least not now. It was way too early for any of that anyways.

The reflection of the lengthwise mirror in the darkened corner of his room welcomed his reverse features. He was still wearing the same clothes from the night… And, well, why that was kind of obvious, nothing about his sluggish appearance really spoke proper for being out. What, from his naturally spiked hair which had seemed to shoot out messily in more directions than normal, and the rips along his now dirtier white shorts and the tear his blue shirts sleeves. He sighed as he watched his figure in the reflection through eyes the color of the darkest night's black. He needed a shower…

Willing his legs to move their respective strides across his room he walked to the adjacent bathroom, somehow finding the strength to bring his hands to hold the bases of his newly torn blue shirt and bring it over his head, more than happy to discard it to his side, along with the rest of the mangled clothing he was wearing before stepping into the shower.

He let the heat of the warm water soothe his muscles for a good long while before he cleaned off, coming out some minutes later. The boy of around six feet tall looked completely different after scrubbing the dirt marks off of his body, the mess from his hair and the strange sensation of disappointment that he felt. But he wouldn't pay attention to it. He didn't want to care. His mind was always haunted by too many thoughts about feelings, particularly how he felt. He didn't need it. It wasn't welcome. But that certainly mean that they weren't there. With a sigh of defeat he walked back into his room, clothing himself in a slightly different pair of clothing today. A black shirt with the same mark of the others on its back in a crimson red and comfortable brown cargo pants. Ruffling his hair furiously with the towel he managed to half dry his hair so that now only some of the dark black threads stuck to his pale neck. He slipped on his blue sandals before setting out.

The sun was friendlier now, to him and to his eyes. It wasn't humid today and the cool breeze which picked his hair lightly off of his skin was more than welcome. The clouds, although not many, were in no hurry to reach the other end of the sky, and the people of village went about their way as normal. Nothing seemed out-of-place, or undisturbed, so what was that feeling he was having…?

"Hmph." He put his hands into his pockets. Well, if it was going to stick around this long it would bother him more to ignore it. He wasn't hungry, and there really wasn't anything that he could remember that would be the cause of this feeling. He was uneasy, upset… And even though he wouldn't openly or outright admit to it in front of anyone else, last night was still a blur…

His stomach seemed to knot further then and he winced, quickly recovering and acting to the outside world as if nothing had ever happened. It was definitely something that happened the previous night, if it wasn't the cause altogether. The expression on his face never really revealed much besides his lack of interest for anything and anyone and his annoyance at any disruption to what he was doing or thinking. So hearing that particular deafening voice calling his name was just adding to the already seemingly long list of issues he was facing today.

From behind him a girl about five foot four with unnaturally bright, long pink hair was running in his direction. Her green eyes set on his figure with an expression that could only be described as a mix between profound happiness, excitement and stupidity.

"Sasuke-kun! It's so nice to see you!" The pink haired girl beamed with her bright eyes as she reached him. She was WAY too perky for him. The fact that it was the morning didn't make that any better.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He didn't stop long enough to stand around there, but the happy girl, seemingly unfazed by the undertone of harshness in his words followed without a second thought, or invitation.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans today. I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to hang out." Her voice went from cheerful to masking an uncertain nervousness.

Sasuke wasn't blind to the fact that she liked him, most of the girls did. And while it was only a nuisance he didn't care at all for the girl or really anyone. He didn't want her. And he didn't want to 'hang out' with her.

He tried to suppress the rising urge to roll his eyes at her by looking up to the side opposite her directions. "No, I'm busy."

The girl frowned. It was always like this. He was always busy… She looked up from the ground with an attempt at smiling and keeping up a cheerfulness that was not heart-felt. "But Sasuke-kun, you're always busy! You should take a break from all that training and-"

He couldn't take her anymore, or her never-lasting insistence on wanting to do things with her. He didn't even really talk to her, and just because they were once in the same team didn't mean that he was her friend. And it certainly didn't mean that he wanted to spend any time with her.

The cold and unsettling glare he sent her finally made her stop talking, so he took his chance. "No means no, Sakura. I'm busy, and I don't care to hang out with you." Not giving her another second of his attention he turned back to look ahead of him. She froze where she was, surprised and hurt, looking away as the black-haired boy kept on walking.

'When am I going to have a break? This was a waste of my time…' He thought to himself as he walked toward the training grounds he hoped would give that peace and quiet so he could focus and concentrate on other, more important things.

The sight of the open space before him surrounded by the thick trees and forestry would have comforted, if not for the flash of short, spiky, very yellow-blonde hair and his orange and black clothing. There was something out there that was really just out to make his a living hell out there, and he cursed it profusely under his breath as he gritted his teeth, his fists tightening in his pockets. If only he hadn't been so bothered already he might have been able to just have left without having the other see him, but he stood there too long. He had already seen him, and there was something more different about his demeanor. He looked about ready to kill the almost adult, and he hadn't looked that was for so many years now…

"SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled from across the field, quickly running in his direction. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME NOW, HUH?!" He spat his words violently as he crashed towards him without a second thought.

And although Sasuke was already beyond irritated by now, Naruto couldn't best him, he wasn't stronger than him, or more intelligent for that matter. He brought his hand up to block the blonde's fist that so readily wanted to mold itself into the his face, placing a hand on his shoulder as he jumped over him, redirecting his hit to the tree that was, unfortunately for the tree's sake, beside him. Sasuke jumped back from the small cloud of debris that had formed itself as Naruto clashed with the wood, quickly shooting back at him with a searing rage, his deep blue eyes sending thousands and thousands of daggers at Sasuke, daring him to fight back.

"TEME!" Naruto cursed at Sasuke, who really didn't understand what was the driving the idiot's actions. Though he barely thought before he acted, after all, this WAS the dobe we were talking about.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sasuke asked him as he dodged another fist, kicking him in the stomach, sending him back to the ground with a less than amused look on his face.

Naruto landed with a loud grunt and a thud, getting up seconds later, clenching his stomach as he attempted to stand up. There was a small line of blood falling down the corner of his mouth and he brought up his other hand to wipe it away as he shot Sasuke a death glare, who in turn really couldn't find himself caring in the least at his pitiful attempt to get a reaction from him. "Don't ask me what my problem is, you idiot! You already know! YOU ARE the one who came to my house last night after all!" he retorted with distaste and a thick anger to his tone.

That's when Sasuke's pissed off expression suddenly disappeared, his eyes opening wider as his mind began to register what the other boy, who was clearly unimpressed, was saying.

"What… I went to see you last night…?" was all he found himself saying, barely audible to the blonde. He was frozen in place, his stomach and heart seeming to lurch then. What the hell had he done the previous night? Having gone to see Naruto… What else did he-… What did Naruto…? He was unable to shake himself from his wide-eyed stare, and the trance he had fallen under as his mind tried valiantly to put the pieces together. 'What the hell did I do last night…?' was the single thought that had then silenced the others. Looking at the situation now, he had a feeling that he would indefinitely regret the choices he had made then, and that he so conveniently couldn't recall.

A/N;

Ok... So... I REALLY haven't written a story in years... I think this is actually my first... Regardless, I'm happy to say that it will be of this pairing, from this anime. Which, by the way, I don't own, nor it's characters. But yeah. I hoped that you liked this chapter! I have NO idea if I will update this, I hope that I will, and I also have no idea in what directions this story will go. I hope to have some nice and interesting plot twists in here, and some other... things... x').. Please rate, review, subscribe, comment, any and all of these things are greatly appreciated on my part. Thank you so much for reading :)! And if you don't like it, that's your opinion. And if you don't like this pairing and are going to hate one me. No life man, no life /:... 3.


End file.
